


Now You See Me

by Anonymous



Series: Unpopular characters and rare pairings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Fat Character, Character Study, First War with Voldemort, Gen, M/M, POV Peter Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, when his hands stop trembling and his voice is steady enough to cast a few necessary and strong spells, Peter takes a moment to feel proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly and quickly written.

The plan itself was spontaneous. Later, when his hands stop trembling and his voice is steady enough to cast a few necessary and strong spells, Peter takes a moment to feel proud. Spontaneity wasn't his speciality, he was always afraid of failing harder than he can come back from but clearly he had underestimated himself. When Sirius appeared in the middle of the street looking madder than he ever was and redder too, screaming and spitting incoherently, Peter's mind had been split between noting how beautiful he still looked and thinking of a way out. Then it all came together rather easily. Maybe he had it in him all along.

"Sirius, how could- Lily and James! How could you!" He sputtered loudly, the pain in his voice was real though and perhaps that was what threw Sirius off enough to stop his wand's descent, a curse right at its tip. Peter pulled his own wand from his pocket and whispered the spell pushing his entire will into its potency, never taking his eyes off Sirius. The explosion was louder than he anticipated, shockwaves rocked into his body knocking the wind out of his lungs. Peter fell and fell, white hot heat soaking into his back and then into his fur. 

Peter couldn't see Sirius in the cloud of dust that engulfed the whole street, shame that he was looking forward to his reaction. He slipped into a nearly caved in sewer line, scrambling through the debris. He could hear the sound of flooding coming towards his direction but a sharp, familiar sound caused him to pause. Among loud pops, crunching, and screaming, there was mad laughter. Higher than it ever was even in their younger years and sounding increasingly like a shriek but Sirius was laughing. It seems Peter had finally impressed him. Everything between them that was and could have been was in tatters but Peter had never felt so close to his old friend.

For now, he had to get away before the Aurors begin searching for him.


End file.
